


Day 14 - Soulmates

by RinYumii



Series: KLance AU Month - February 2019 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KLance AU Month February 2019, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One prompt a day, Tiny snippet of a longer fanfic I'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinYumii/pseuds/RinYumii
Summary: Lance has three words written on his wrist. Those three words represent the first words his soulmate will tell him on their first meeting. So when Keith and Allura both tell him the same thing, Lance's heart doesn't know where to look...





	Day 14 - Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Two chapters in a day because I didn't finish writing Day 13 on time!  
> I hope you enjoy this tiny little bit of text!

“Who are you?”

Those were the red boy’s first words towards Lance, and his wrist suddenly burned him, as well as his cheeks. He tried to hide his embarrassment behind annoyance when he replied, and together, they saved Takashi Shirogane, pilot of the ship who had supposedly crashed on Kerberos a year earlier, and who had crash-landed back on Earth a few minutes ago inside a seemingly alien ship. At least, that wasn’t the ship he took when he left the planet…

**…Skip…**

Keith had found an alien ship looking like a giant robot lion, and had led them to the place it was hidden, in a nearby cave. Pidge and Hunk had led the way, having created a device able to track its signal somehow. Lance really didn’t understand anything about science. Shiro had rested all night long, and had informed them the aliens who had captured him were called the “Galra” and were looking for a weapon called “Voltron”. Pidge had said the same word the night before, and Shiro had crashed right after. Lance had a feeling everything they were about to discover was linked to this Voltron thing.

The lion was surrounded by a sort of force field, and there were no doors to access it. Lance had jokingly knocked on it, and it had opened up to them. The cuban boy had sat on the pilot’s chair, and the lion guided them far, far away from Earth. Lance had no idea how long they were going to stay away from their Home, and when he’d be back, nothing would be the same anymore…

**…Skip…**

A castle. The lion had taken them to a huge castle on some planet with an atmosphere surprisingly similar to the one on Earth, and they could breathe just fine without wearing any kind of suit. The lion opened the entrance to the castle with a roar, and they could now access it. The interior was just as grandiose as the outside, the five humans observing wonders never seen until just then. The lights lit up to show them the way deeper inside the castle’s corridors, and Hunk smelled like he wasn’t so nervous anymore…

“Gross,” Pidge said aloud, pinching his nose with two fingers.

They followed the trail upon reaching a circular room, seemingly empty except for a control panel placed in the middle. Without warning, two pods emerged from the ground. The first one opened to reveal a beautiful young woman, and Lance hurried forward to watch her before she fell. She regained consciousness and looked at Lance, confused.

“Who are you?” she asked him, and this time, it wasn’t Lance’s wrist that burned, but his entire face, and his heart raced faster in his ribcage as he observed the fine features of the Princess’ face: her deep blue eyes, her mouth which would show him the brightest smiles, he was sure, her ears…

“My name’s Lance,” he said teasingly, “and you’re right here in my arms.”

**…Skip…**

Later that day, after everyone got assigned a bedroom, Lance removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeve covering his right wrist. He distractedly traced the letters with his thumb, then pressed his lips against the words forever engraved in his skin. He said them aloud, addressing them to his soulmate:

“ _Who are you?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot to skip because it's basically about the very first episode of the show.  
> This one will have a continuation where Lance gets to know who really is his soulmate, so look out for it.  
> I'll see you tomorrow for Day 15 - College.


End file.
